La Alianza De Los Dioses
by Rei-iak-masafield
Summary: alguien que no esperaban en la familia ha regresado con el unico fin de saber en donde esta su hermano... y con su regreso desatara el inicio de las batalla mas devastadora de todos los tiempos... los dioses que siempre han sido rivales se uniran una vez
1. Prologo

**La Alianza de los Dioses**

**El duelo del Destino**

**Prologo:**

Han pasado 2 años desde que Yugi y sus amigos habían participado en la recuperación de las tres cartas de los dioses y habían podido detener al grupo de ladrones de cartas liderada por Marik ayuda de Yugi, Yami pudo recordar parte de su pasado y saber mas de el así como de su Némesis, Bakura el Antiguo ladrón de tumbas.

Solo el recuerdo de un sacrificio y de una gran aventura quedaba para dar paso a una era de tranquilidad y de recordar aventuras, eso era para todos los que participaron, sin imaginar que esos mismos recuerdos hacían sentir a unos con gran deseo de venganza y para otra persona vivir en la oscuridad y tristeza desde mucho tiempo atrás, oscuridad que solo era comparable a la fría y negra noche tormentosa que presenciaba desde el gran ventanal de una habitación del único ser que podía llamar familia.

Señor ya tenemos todo listo.

Puedes retirarte – dijo un hombre desde su lugar, no podía distinguirse bien sus facciones por la poca iluminación que había en la habitación.

La habitación era reinada por el silencio, solo el sonido provocado por los relámpagos desde el exterior eran capaces de romper aquella quietud, pero no eran tan capaces de causar ningún efecto en la persona delante del ventanal, quien estaba tan callada y en su misma postura que parecía un adorno del lugar, no fue hasta que el hombre sentado se dirigió a su lado que fue quien hiciera que rompiera su silencio.

esta todo listo para mí partida…

Hombre: Me gustaría acompañarte, así estaría mas tranquilo…

has hecho por mí demasiado todos estos años…

Hombre: he hecho poco comparado con lo que tú haz hecho…

solo espero encontrar respuestas a mis preguntas…

Hombre: conociéndolo … no creo que logres algo…

yo mas que nadie se de lo que es capaz…pero es hora de encontrar mi pasado y reparar el daño que ha hecho mi familia….

Hombre: lo se, por eso es que acepte que fueras tu personalmente…..- el hombre se alejo un poco de la persona con quien hablaba- ahora solo descansa que mañana tendrás un día largo…

en un momento lo haré

Hombre: …. De acuerdo…..

¿hay algo mas que quieras decirme?..

Hombre: si….

escucho

Hombre: no.. Mañana lo sabrás.. Se paciente…

Fue lo ultimo en decir el sujeto antes de deja solo a una persona con su tristeza, quien ahora contemplaba una fotografía donde estaban dos niños abrazados que sonreían …

muy pronto hermano…muy pronto…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

**Esto es lo que me gusta sentirme inspirada, sin que nadie me moleste..- suspiro- eso SI!.. sin la molestia constante de mi hermana.! GRRRR que de solo recordarla... hef...**

**Hey espero que les guste... es la segunda historia que escribo.. claro a la par de la de sakura y esta de YU-Gi-Oh.. y sus adorados personajes.. saben Atem es muy guapo.. si.. y tambien el siempre serio Seito Kaiba.. oigan en esta serie hay para todos los gustos.. que me dicen de el ladron Bakura y del demoniaco de Marik . aun que tambien hay de los que todo mundo quisiera para uno como… Yugi por inocente.. Joey por arriesgado.. Ryu por amigable.. y malik.. oigan tambien tiene lo suyo… como dicen por ahi en generos se rompe el gusto o es al reves.. bueno…ustedes me entienden..**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…asi que dejen reviewsss!**

**Rei Aik Masafield..**

**Pd. No le digan a mi hermana por que si no... no me dejara en paz.. okey .. **


	2. Capitulo 1

.: **La Alianza de los Dioses :. **

.:El duelo del Destino :.

.: Capitulo 1:.

Voz: El vuelo 904 de procedencia los Ángeles , Estados Unidos esta por aterrizar…

En medio del aeropuerto dos chico al parecer de la misma escuela ya que traían el mismo uniforme de color azul , parecían estar esperando la llegada de alguien, el mas alto de los dos, de cabello castaño oscuro y de mirada oscura parecía desesperado por la actitud de su compañero un chico rubio y de una mirada juguetona que hacia lucir mas sus ojos color cafés.

oye .. no es en ese vuelo en el que viene tu hermana…

pues… no lo recuerdo…deja veo….

Eres un despistado Joey…

Una chica que vestía un saco rosa y una falda azul ,de cabello castaño corto, de ojos azules y un chico que traía el mismo uniforme que los otros dos, de cabello rojizo y algunos mechones rubios se acercaron a los dos chicos que se encontraban observando en una pantalla las llegadas de los vuelos.

Chica: hey chicos no ha llegado aun…

no…al parecer Joey olvido en que vuelo llegaba

Joey: hey… Tristan si se en que vuelo llega mi hermana.. (n .ñ)

Tristan: así.. Como digas…

Chica: deja veo yo – sin decir mas le quito el papel de sus manos a Joey y lo checo con los datos que aparecían en la pantalla - ¡ Joey! El vuelo de tu hermana tiene 20 minutos que llego

Joey¿ Queeee!... eso no es cierto tea..!

Tea¡ míralo por ti mismo!

Chico: Nunca cambia – una pequeña gota apareció sobre su cabeza n . n ¡

ni con un cambio de cerebro lo haría

Joey¿ quien dijo esoo!

Chico: vamos Joey tranquilízate

Tristan: Yugi tiene razón Joey, es mejor buscar a tu hermana

Joey: nada más por que no tengo tiempo que si no.. - su molestia había aumentado al ver la persona que le había hecho el comentario sobre el, nada mas y menos que Duke Delvin – grrrrrr….

Duke: cuando quieras Wheeler…

Tea: oigan mejor vallamos a buscarla

Joey: si..Iré a preguntar

Tristan: yo iré contigo

Los dos chicos se dirigieron a las salas de llegadas para preguntar, dejando a Tea, Duke y a Yugi buscando ala hermana de Wheeler.

Yugi: oye Duke ayer comentaste que también hoy llegaría alguien que no esperabas..

Duke: si .. De hecho no creo que tarde en llegar..Conociendo a su tío la ha de ver mandado en un vuelo privado

Tea: oigan… ¿ esa chica que esta ahí no es…

Joey¡ es Serenity! – contesta asustando a tea.

Tea¡JOOOOEEEYYYY¡ No me vuelvas a asustarr!

Joey: j eje je .. Lo siento

Tristan: pero…… ¿ quienes serán las personas con quien esta?..

Todos voltearon a observar donde estaba serenity Wheeler, que vestía un vestido verde claro, atrás de ella venían dos hombres de traje negro.

Duke: oigan..¿Quienes son esos tipos?

Joey: sean quienes sean si hacen algo a Serenity se las verán conmigo…

El grupo de amigos se dirigió hacia la chica, a quien se le acerco antes otras tres personas, eran otros dos hombres vestidos de negro que venían detrás de una persona mas chica que ellos, que vestía una gran túnica negra que no permitía ver su rostro el cual era cubierto por la capucha de ella, cosa que llamo mas la atención de los chicos, Serenity vio a su hermano y se alegro..

Serenity¡JJJJ oooooeeeyyyyyyy! – ella se hecho sobre los brazos de su hermano y lo abrazo, ya que lo extrañaba.

valla … así que el es tu hermano

serenity: si..

Joey; ¿ustedes quienes son?- se molesto por el tono de la voz que utilizo la persona delante de el, al parecer era una mujer- y ¿Por qué esta mi hermana con ustedes?

Serenity: ellos se ofrecieron en llevarme a casa al ver que no aparecían…

Tristan: vamos Joey calmate..

Yugi: nosotros la llevaremos ..Gracias..

La chica con la túnica voltio a mirar a Yugi, quien puso notar el Azul de su mirada y se sorprendió, ya que le parecía familiar, pero tubo apartar su mirada cuando escucho una voz de un hombre que se había acercado.

Hombre: disculpen..

Yugi¿Usted!- se sorprendió al ver al tipo delante de el, era uno de los hombres que no esperaba ver..

Tea¿usted trabaja para Pegasus?

Yugi: croquet..

Croquet: Joven Mutou..

Duke : como esta señor croquet..Espero que el señor pegasus este bien..

Croquet: Joven Delvin..El esta bien..

Serenity: señor croquet gracias por sus atenciones..

Joey¿ atenciones !..¿De que hablas serenity?

Serenity: en estados unidos perdí el vuelo por un retrazo que tuve, y el señor Croquet se ofreció entrarme con ellos

Croquet: no tiene que agradecerlo señorita Wheeler.. Debería agradecérselo a la señorita – señalo a la chica de alado de el quien se mantenía callada..

Duke al momento tomo la mano derecha de la chica y le dio un beso en ella.

Duke: por lo cual estamos agradecidos..- sonrió, para después voltear a ver a Joey - ¿ o no? Wheeler..

Joey: creo que si…

Chica: no tienen nada que agradecer..Además un favor no se le puede negar a nadie si esta dentro de mis posibilidades y mas a una amiga¿ verdad serenity?..

Serenity: de todos modos gracias..

Duke: no esperaba menos de ti…conociéndote- sonrió más ala chica

Chica: nunca cambias..Verdad Duke..Siempre queriendo hacer conquistas..

Duke: me conoces bien..

Croquet: señorita ..Es hora de retirarme..

Duke: dígale al señor pegasus que ella se queda en buenas manos..

Croquet: se lo dire joven Delvin..

Chica : dile a mi tío que no se preocupe quieres..

Croquet: se lo diré..Con su permiso..

Un grupo de personas se acerco, eran reporteros que se acercaron al grupo al ver que venían duke suspiro resignado..

Duke¡no puede ser!..

Tea¿ de donde salio toda esta gente!

Serenity¡Joey!

Joey¡serenity!- como pudo Joey llego con su hermana y cuido junto con tristan que no saliera lastimada por el caos producido por las personas.

Tristan¿Qué quieren!

Yugi¡ por favor tengan cuidado!…

Chica: no otra vez…- suspiraba resignada mientras ponía su mano en su frente, pero tubo que reaccionar rápido cuando vio que una de las personas sin prestar atención había originado que yugi se cayera, ella sin pensarlo se puso enfrente de el para evitar que saliera lastimado y lo ayudo a levantarse- estas bien..

Yugi: si… .Gracias

señorita Pegasus ¿cual es su motivo de visita…?

¿díganos ya es formal su compromiso con el Joven Delvin?

Duke¡ Que noo!...cuantas veces tengo que decirlo..

Guarda espaldas: Señorita será mejor que salga..

Chica: si…. Serenity tu y tus amigos pueden venir con nosotros

Con muchos esfuerzos pudieron subir a una limosina que los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto.

Chica¿están todos bien?

Yugi: si

Tristan¿de donde salio toda esa gente?

Tea: no lose .. Pero me gustaría saberlo..

Chica: es mi culpa.. les pido una disculpa – la chica se quito la capucha que traía, dejando ver su rostro con claridad, que era cubierto por los mechones de cabello que se habían desprendido de su larga cabellera castaña, muy suavemente los retiro para dejar ver una mirada azul marino que reflejaba tristeza…

Tea: no te preocupes, todos estamos bien.. ¿Verdad chicos?

Yugi: es verdad..

Joey: nada que no pueda solucionarse..

Tristan: es verdad..

Chica: gracias – de una manera se sintió mejor, cuando recordó algo por lo que amplio su sonrisa – con todo lo que ha pasado no he podido presentarme mi nombre es Alirsha…

Tea: mucho gusto yo soy Tea Gardner

Tristan: mi nombre es Tristan Taylor

Joey: yo soy Joey el hermano de Serenity

Alirsha: si tu hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti, y tú debes ser si no me equivocó Yugi Mutou verdad- volteo a yugi quien se mantenía callado

Yugi: si así es..

Alirsha: me han contado muchas cosas sobre ti…

Yugi: a si….je je je – un leve sonrojo empezó a aparecer en las mejillas de el, le daba un poco de vergüenza..

Alirsha miro directamente a los ojos de yugi, el cual se sonrojo mas al sentir como esa mirada azul parecía estar examinando en lo más profundo de su ser y después sonreír..

Alirsha: de las cuales puedo ver que son ciertas…

Duke: harás que me den celos alirsha..

Alirsha: no seria la primera vez ¿o si?- amplio su sonrisa al notar la actitud de chico ofendido de Duke.

Joey: eh….disculpen…ustedes… ¿se conocen desde hace tiempo?

Alirsha: si… lo conozco gracias a mi tío..

Tea¿eres familiar de Pegasus?

Alirsha: así es.. Aunque es un familiar lejano.. Y como le tengo mucho cariño utilizo su apellido

Tristan: no se ustedes pero ...¿podrían decirme que fue todo eso?

Alirsha: fue mi culpa y creo que les debo una explicación

Duke: alirsha tiene un pasatiempo que digamos en ciertos medios le han dado cierta fama

Serenity: y algunos problemas..

Alirsha: sin duda…soy…la imagen de la compañía de mi tio ..

Joey: guauuu!

Tea: eso es fantástico..

Tristan: ahora entiendo por que el alboroto..

Alirsha: así es.. Aun que se supone que nadie sabría de mi estancia aquí… ya que vengo a solucionar algunos pendientes personales…

Voz: señorita hemos llegado…

El grupo de chicos bajo dejando adentro del coche solo a Duke y a su amiga

Tea: gracias por traernos..

Alirsha: es lo menos que podía hacer..

Joey: sucede algo Yugi… has estado muy callado..

Yugi: no..No sucede nada..

Duke: nos vemos mañana en la escuela chicos..

Todos: hasta mañana..

El carro patio, dejando al grupo de amigos enfrente de una casa

Joey: yo no se ustedes pero..Tengo hambre..

Tea y tristan¡Joey¡ Nunca cambiass!

Yugi seguía con la mirada hacia donde se dirigía el carro en el que llegaron, esa chica le había parecido familiar, lo había intrigado, cosa que no paso desapercibido para alguien que conocía muy bien a su amigo, una figura semitransparente apareció a su lado.

Yugi: sabes.. Sentí como si ella pudiera verte yami…

Yami el antiguo faraón y espíritu del rompecabezas también lo había sentido, le sorprendió y tenía dudas, sin embargo solo eran sospechas..

Yami: también lo sentí..

Joey¡heeyyyy Yyyyyuuuuuggggiiiiii! Vamos amigo!

Yugi¡ si.. Ahora voy!

Fue lo ultimo en pronunciar antes de mirar por ultima vez por donde se había ido esa chica y se fue con los demás, quedando solo el espíritu con sus pensamientos, pero fue interrumpido por un brillo delante de el, una silueta se formo era de una mujer, estaba cubierta por una túnica color azul, solo sus ojos azules podían apreciarse, yami quien había cubierto su s ojos para poder ver, descubría su mirada.

Yami¿ quien eres tú?

Chica: vaya, vaya.. Así que nos volvemos a encontrar faraón..

Yami¿Quién eres ?

Chica: alguien del pasado … que viene por lo que le pertenece…

Yami¿del pasado?

Chica: solo vengo a advertirte..¡ No te le acerques… esta vez si lo haces pagaras las consecuencias con tu existencia!

Yami quiso acercarse pero no lo logro ya que había desaparecido la chica repentinamente- ¡ espera!

Yami: algo extraño esta por suceder..Será mejor que no deje a Yugi solo…

El resto del día paso normal, para todos, y esa noche en especial parecía mas silenciosa de lo normal, solo para una persona esa noche era diferente, por alguna extraña razón no había podido conciliar el sueño, mantenía la vista fija en el firmamento, le recordaba una de tantas noches en su antiguo reino, desde que recupero gran parte de sus recuerdos había siempre tenido un sueño, siempre soñaba un jardín y a una persona a lado de el, podía sentir su tristeza y su soledad, pero nunca ha podido ver su rostro, eso lo confundía no sabia si se trataba de un simple sueño o tal vez era algún recuerdo.

Ese mismo sentimiento lo tubo en la mañana cuando a través del vinculo creado por el milenario objeto en posesión de su hikari el rompecabezas del milenio, al sentir sobre el una mirada azul tan profunda, Yami había sentido como si esa mirada hubiera estado dirigida hacia el, eso lo había sorprendido, sintió el deseo de averiguar mas sobre la dueña de esa mirada que le parecía extrañamente familiar..

Yami¿Quién eres en realidad?- un recuerdo mas apareció, así como una duda y - ¿Quién era esa mujer?..¿ Acaso son la misma persona?.- recordó ala extraña mujer de túnica azul que le hacia una advertencia- ¿a quien no debo acercarme?.. -suspiro- muchas dudas que solo con el tiempo podrán contestarse….. – hecho una ultima mirada al cielo antes de desaparecer y regresar al rompecabezas…

**Continuara……**

**

* * *

Hey chicos del ayer y hoy…espero que les haya gustado este capitulo me esforce en terminarlo lo mas rapido posible…. Y saben algo he conseguido la ayuda de un gran conocedor del tema…. Aun que hablando de el … donde se metio ese yasha… le dije muy claro que debia estar aqui en estas ruinas egipcias.. **

Rei busca por todas las ruinas del lugar – no aparece entonces.. – toma aire - ¡yashaa del demonio si no apareces en este instante juro que hare el resto de tus dias miserables!….

No se escucho nada y solo una pequeña nube de arena se levanta

Rei: creo que debo tomar medidas drasticas…- empezo a caminar hacia la entrada de un templo egipcio y se recargo en un pilar..

♪♫Profana tumbas…♫♪ – dijo rei con un tono muy tranquilo y jugeton- si no apareces te dare como regalo a ♫♪Hanaaa ♪♫ n n

- grrrrr! – un chico peli blanco salio detras de las sombras de la ruina en donde estaba rei

rei: con que aqui estabas ¬ ¬ "..

-que demonios quieres ¬ ¬

rei: que caracter bakura n n'

bakura: para que querias que viniera?

rei: aaahhh !!!!!... solo para molestarte y ademas tu me ayudaras con mi fic n n

bakura: quien te dijo esa gran mentira ? ¬ ¬

rei: Ryu-Kun n n

bakura: no te ayudare.. grrrrr ¬ ¬

rei: aah ¿no?.. - una sonrisa sadica aparece en el rostro de rei..- kasannnnnnnnn! – y se lanza sobre bakura

…..media hora despues…..

rei: bueno como les decia al principio contare con ayuda de Bakura.. gracias Ryu-kun por prestarme a Tu yami.. oh tienes alguna objecion bakura!

bakura: grsfghhha-un atado bakura la mira asesinamente ¬ ¬

rei: creo que no te entiendo?

bakura: grrrr ¬ ¬

rei: te atienes! – levanta su puño en señal de amenaza- o te llevo con hana n n

bakura: O .o … n n

rei: entendido…!

bakura: n ñ

rei: asi me gusta….. bueno chicos los dejo ya que tengo una larga conversación con este profana tumbas, esperamos su reviews, .. si… ha una cosa mas saludos a wipi-kun.. pensare entu idea..y arigato por checar a esta loca.. por eso eres mi psicologo resignado okey...

adiuuuuuu!.. y tu vienes conmigo- rei se aleja arrastrando a un bakura que no estaba muy contento

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2

_Hey chicos despues d euna larga temporada de ausencia regreso y mas activa.. perdonenme de verdad la tardanza… la verdad que estos dias de abandono.._

_-no seran meses….. _

_ya empezamos Bakura….¬ ¬ grrrrrr.._

_Bakura: esta bien..- supiro de resignación-_

_Rei: de acuerdo…._

_-es verdad ellos no lo saben_

_Rei: Ryu-kun hola…_

_Ryu: lo que pasa es que estos dos tienen un atregua temporal.. creo que Bakura le remordio la conciencia..,.._

_Bakura¿a quien? ¬ ¬_

_Rei¿ Tiene? _

_Bakura: grrrrrrrrrr ¬ ¬_

_Ryu: admitelo te remordio la conciencia cuando supiste en la situacion en la que estaba…._

_Bakura:….- desvio la mirada al lado contrario de Ryu- _

_Rei:.. –" ¿de que me perdi? "-_

_Ryu: el que calla otorga.._

_Bakura: grrrrrrrrrrrr_

_Rei: mejor vallamos al Fic quieren por que yo no entiendo nada de nada---_

_Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh no son de mi propiedad aun que quiciera asi haria desaparecer algunos que de recordarlos grrrr bueno bueno… okey dicho esto vallamos al fic okis.._

* * *

_**

* * *

**_

.: La Alianza de los Dioses :.

_**.: El duelo del Destino :.**_

**Capitulo 2 : Una Invitación**

Había transcurrido el resto de la semana normal, sin ningún contratiempo, habían realizado una excursión por parte de la escuela al museo de la ciudad para realizar un trabajo, habían vuelto a ver a Alirsha, ahora sin guardaespaldas y pudieron convivir mas con ella y conocerla, les había contado en parte el motivo de su visita ala ciudad, en ocasiones su actitud les hacia recordar a alguien muy familiar para ellos.

Tristan: no se si es mi imaginación pero.. A veces me da la impresión de estar con alguien conocido…

Joey que había mantenido su boca ocupada en comer una gran hamburguesa solo se limitaba a escuchar la conversación.

Tea:no se.. Yo también pienso lo mismo…

Yugi:aun que es una persona un poco callada , pareciera querer ocultar algo ..

Joey: yo diría que a veces me recuerda al odioso de Kaiba ¬ ¬

Tristan: lo que digas Joey… ¬ 0 ¬

Los chicos pudieron ver como de la tienda del abuelo de yugi salían dos personas, un señor de edad avanzada y otra persona mas joven que vestía una chamarra y pantalón de cuero negro , no podían distinguir quien era por el casco que traía, se había ido en una motocicleta, alejándose a toda velocidad…

Tea: buenos días..

Abuelo: hola chicos..

Yugi: abuelo…¿Quién era la persona que acaba de irse?

Abuelo: una buena persona, que vino a hacerme un favor..

Joey casi se ahogo de la sorpresa que se llevo al notar el objeto que tenia el abuelo en sus manos, empezaba a tomar un tono azul por la falta de aire, tristan al ver el estado de su amigo le dio un golpe en la espalda, causando que Joey terminara en el suelo..

Joey¡acasooo pretendías matarme ttristaann! ¬ ¬

Tristan: hay vamos.. No te quejes por un golpe tan débil…

Joey¡como no eres tu el que lo recibiste! ò 0 ó

Tristan: entonces para la otra que te estés ahogando no te ayudare- cruzo sus brazos y desvió su mirada al lado contrario

Yugi¡Joey¿Estas bien?

Joey: si estoy bien yugi..

Tea:espero que tengas más cuidado cuando comas ¬ 0 ¬

Joey: yo siempre tengo cuidado… y el que me estuviera ahogando no fue por no tener cuidado si no por..Lo que acaba de ver.

¿Acaso te sorprendió…esto Joey? – el abuelo alzo su mano izquierda mostrando a todos un carta, era el legendario Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules..

Yugi¿ abuelo esa carta es..! o. O

Tea¡no es posible…! Es un dragón blanco…O.o

Yugi¿Cómo la conseguiste abuelo?

Joey: no creo que kaiba le haya hecho ese favor..

Abuelo: y no lo hizo nn

Joey ¿Qué!... acaso…¿ no solo existen cuatro cartas como esa?..Si mi memoria no me falla… O.O

Yugi: es verdad abuelo….tres están en posesión de kaiba y la otra…

Abuelo: y la otra es la que están viendo…

Todos ¿qqqueee! o0o

Tea: acaso nos esta diciendo… ¡que es la carta que kaiba le había roto hace tiempo atrás…!

Abuelo: si.. Dejen contarles como sucedió..

* * *

El sonido producido por las campanillas de la entrada llamo la atención del encargado de la tienda. 

Abuelo¿en que puedo ayudarle?

Una chica vestida de negro estaba delante de el sostenía un sobre entre sus manos.

Chica: buenos días..disculpe..¿Usted el señor Salomón Mutou?

Abuelo:si..¿Para que me buscas jovencita..?

Chica: vengo a invitarlo a una exposición- extendió el sobre hacia el, quien lo tomo y comenzó a leer su contenido- su presencia es demás por decirlo importante..

Abuelo¿ una exposición de tiendas de juegos..?

Chica: así es..Pretendemos juntar a diferentes tiendas de cartas de duelo y sabemos la importancia de su tienda en la cuidad por eso le hago esta invitación, además se realizaran lanzamientos de nuevas cartas y un torneo relámpago.

Abuelo: suena interesante jovencita..

La chica sonrió- por favor llámeme Alir si no le molesta- pero algo llamo su atención, sobre el mostrador estaba un estuche abierto que contenía una carta de duelo rota por la mitad y estaba pegada- pero ¿ que le paso a su carta!

Abuelo: tuve un pequeño accidente hace algunos años- sostuvo la carta y se la mostró ala chica- un chico la daño..

Alir: es una carta muy rara y muy valiosa..

Abuelo: pero es más el valor sentimental, por eso la conservo..

Alir: para muchas personas son solo piezas de un juego y no les importa el daño que le hacen- aguardo silencio mientras veía la carta, una idea le paso por la mente – le propongo algo..Déjeme arreglarla..

Abuelo: y eso fue lo que paso..

* * *

Joey: valla que si hizo un buen trabajo.. 

Tea: y dice que ella .¿.no le pidió nada a cambio?

Abuelo: solo me dijo que lo hacia por el valor que le daba

Yugi: Fue muy gentil de su parte

Tea: es verdad pero muy rara vez una persona hace eso.

Tristan: me gustaría conocer a esa persona

Yugi: y ¿cuando se realizara esa exposición abuelo?

Abuelo: bueno ..dentro de dos días..

Joey: lastima que solo con pases se puedan entrar a ese evento

Abuelo: yo tengo dos entradas

Tristan: será un problema con eso

Tea: necesitaríamos cuatro entradas más

Joey¿cuatro?

Tea: si una para tristan, para ti, para serenity y una para mi

Joey: ni modo me quedare con las ganas de ir..

- Si es por las entradas, en ese caso no hay problema..

Joey¿Qué haces aquí Duke? ¬ ¬

duke: así tratas a tu salvador ¬ ¬

Joey: ja ja ¬ 0 ¬

yugi: hola duke. ¿Que es lo que se te ofrece?

Duke: hola yugi, vengo a traerles una invitación

Yugi¿invitación?

Duke: si, una invitación para la exposición que se llevara a cabo en ciudad Domino, creo que tu abuelo ya sabrá de cual hablo

Abuelo: si así es, acaban de dejarme hoy la invitación

Duke: son invitaciones para dos personas.. una es para ti y otra para wheeler

Joey: por que tú tienes que traerme la invitación.. ¬ ¬

Duke: no es que yo quisiera traértela wheeler.. pero alguien me lo pidió además de que tiene una manera muy peculiar de pedírmelo

* * *

- escúchame bien no se que problemas tengas con el pero quiero que se la entregues ¬.¬ 

duke: pero…¿ por que yo?

- por que te lo digo y no quiero mas pretextos ¬ ¬

duke: y si ¿no lo hago?

- Les mostrare a tu club de fans ciertas fotos comprometedoras

duke: no serias capas o ¿si? O.o

- pruébame… ¬ 0 ¬

* * *

duke: " y pensar que tengo que soportar sus chantajes hasta que consiga esas fotos …si las llegan a ver estaría acabado" 

Tea: bueno lo de la entrada ya esta resuelto

Tristan: yo tengo una duda

Tea¿Cuál?

Tristan¿alguno de ustedes sabe quien esta organizando esta presentación?

Yugi: es verdad ¿tu conoces al organizador duke?

duke: pues ..yo ..pues.. jejeje nñ

Abuelo: chicos ya es tarde deberían de ir a descansar

tea: es verdad ya es muy tarde

Tristan: mañana nos pondremos de acuerdo para ir ala exposición

Joey: si nos vemos

duke: bueno creo que nos veremos en la escuela

Tea: que descanses yugi

tristan:nos vemos

en una de los laboratorios mas importantes de ciudad domino, se llevaban acabo pruebas para los nuevos sistemas de hologramas para los dispositivos de duelos bajo una atenta mirada azul marino que parecía no perder detalle de lo que se hacia abajo su mando, aun que en las ultimas horas su pensamientos estaban siendo ocupados por la extraña visita que tubo hace unas horas atrás por una de las personas que menos deseba ver en esos momentos y menos que le pidiera ayuda después de todos los momentos malos que le causara esa misma persona tiempo atrás..

Chico: " no puede ser verdad lo que me dijo"

* * *

**... Recuerdo...**

- todo esta listo señor

Chico: bien espero que no halla ningún problema para ese día

- señor han llegado los delegados

Chico: hágalos pasar a mi oficina

- si señor

Chico 2: me gustaría saber con que fin están haciendo esto..

hombre1: buenas noches joven Kaiba Seto

Seto: dejemos las formalidades quieren…..quiero saber con que fin están realizando todo esto

Hombre2: como sabe nuestro señor quiere que le preste toda la ayuda posible a su enviado

Seto: y ¿si no? –dijo mientras enarcaba una ceja denotando más su seriedad

Hombre1: tomaremos medidas más drásticas con usted

Seto¿como cuales si se pueden saber?

Hombre2: medidas que podrían perjudicarlo en especial a usted

Seto¿yo que tengo que ver?.

Hombre 3: mucho Seto kaiba

Seto¡tuuuu¿que haces aquí! ¬ ¬

Hombre3: yo también te extrañaba Kaiba-boy

Seto¿que haces aquí?

Hombre3: Muy pronto lo sabrás Kaiba-boy

Seto: yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo..

Hombre3: conmigo no pero con mi enviado si…

Seto: no lo creo…no creo tener nada que hablar contigo o con tu supuesto enviado..

Hombre3: conmigo no tanto pero con el si..

Seto: hu …no lo creo..no tengo nada que ver con nadie relacionado contigo

Hombre3: OH si kaiba-boy.. y mucha relación tienes

Seto: no se de que hablas.. ¬ ¬

Hombre3: tu decidirás que relación y cuanta tienes cuando escuches lo que tengo que decirte _K_aiba-boy y cuando aceptes una invitación muy especial…….

**...Fin del Recuerdo...**

* * *

he conseguido lo que pidió señor Kaiba–dijo un hombre de traje mientras le dejaba en el escritorio detrás del chico que no le prestaba mucha atención una carpeta negra con algunos documentos- fue un poco difícil de conseguir 

Seto: Retirate

si señor – la persona salio de la habitación dejando solo al chico que miraba atento por una gran ventana hacia el interior del laboratorio donde se realizaban las pruebas de sus discos de duelos.

Seto Kaiba volteo hacia su escritorio y vio la carpeta que le habían traído, había mandado investigar la veracidad de la información que le había proporcionado su pasada visita, había decidido confirmarla si era verdad lo que le dijo debería tomar una acción inmediata para resolverlo, tomo la carpeta y empezó a hojear las primeras hojas hasta que una que tenia incluida una foto le llamo la atención

Seto¿pero si es!..- miraba una fotografía de un chico de cabello verde y ojos azul marino en cierto aspecto un poco parecido a el de aproximadamente 11 o 12 años - ¿Noah! – dio la vuelta ala siguiente hoja y su rostro siempre serio y mirada inexpresiva ahora se encontraba sorprendida, mostraba un dejo se duda y confusión ante lo que veía - ¿pero que rayos significa esto!

dos días después en un gran domo de ciudad Domino un grupo de personas corrían de un lado a otro revisando los últimos detalles para la apertura de la nueva exposición de juegos de duelos, los encargados de cada stand estaban ordenando los últimos arreglos para dar la mejor impresión a todos los visitantes, la exposición estaba programada para tres días, un día para las personas con pases especiales en donde se presentarían las nuevas novedades y los otros días para todo el publico en donde todo el mundo podía aprovechar la oportunidad para adquirir nuevas tarjetas para mejorar sus deck, algunas tarjetas solo estarían en exhibición en una área especialmente designada y otras serian regalos de los organizadores para los visitantes que asistieran, todos los exhibidores estaban ordenados de manera estratégica contando con algunas mesas especialmente diseñadas en donde podrían realizar algunas competencias los visitantes y algunas pantallas gigantes distribuidas por todo el lugar desde donde podrían apreciar todo el evento y la presentación que se llevaría acabo en la parte mas alta donde se realizarían.

Joey: Fiuuuuu esto si que será en grande

Tristan:ni que lo digas viejo

Tea: chicos no veo a yugi

Joey: mmm dijo que vendría con su abuelo

Serenity: este lugar si que es grande

Tea: deberíamos de buscarlo

Yugi¡hey chicos¡por aquí!

Tristan: hey yugi

Joey: hola yuge

Todos los chicos se acercaron hacia yugi que se encontraba en uno de los Stand's del lugar.

Yugi: que bueno que llegaron

Tea: veo que esta presentación la pensaron en grande

Serenity¿para que serán esas mesas?

Yugi: mmm según lo que me dijo mi abuelo son los nuevos sistemas de kaiba

Joey: veo que kaiba no pierde el tiempo para engrandecer más a su compañía.

-valla valla mira a quien tenemos aquí..

Joey¡mai!

Mai: hola chicos

Joey: que haces aquí

Tea: hola mai

Mai: yo también te extrañe Joey ¬ ¬

Joey: je je je #n . n#

Mai: así me tratas después de tanto tiempo de no verte n

Joey: lo siento …pensé que aun estarías en los estados unidos

Tea: es verdad que no regresarías en dos meses

Mai: si. Pero la verdad me había aburrido de estar haya , no se compara con el ambiente de esta cuidad, además de que tenia ganas de venir a visitarlos antes

Tristan: veo que también tienes un pase para esta exposición

Mai: a decir verdad me la entrego la persona que organizo todo esto en persona y a otras personas que para mi desgracia también vendrían…

Yugi¿a otras personas?

Mai: si.. Se que se invitaron a personas de diferentes ciudades a esta presentación todos duelistas reconocidos

Tea¿ conoces a quien organizo todo esto?

Mai: si aun que les dire me parecio familiar….¿.por que?.. ¿ustedes no?

¡mai! – una voz llamo la atención de todos parecía que a mai no le agradaba para nada quien la llamaba- ¡mai acaso no piensas hacerme caso!

Una enfadada mai volteo hacia un chico de cabellera negra larga algo alborotada con lentes negros, vestía una con una gabardina negra con las mangas arremangadas con algunos diseños de dragones en plata en la gabardina y un pantalón negro con los mismos diseños.

Mai :que es lo que quieres ¬ ¬

Chico: dijiste que me mostrarías el lugar Mai – menciono mientras pasaba su brazo por el cuello de mai y bajaba un poco sus lentes negros para mostrar una mirada juguetona de color escarlata cosa que no fue muy bien vista por un chico de cabellera rubia y mirada castaña.

Joey: grrrrrrrr ¬ ¬

Mai: yo no te prometí nada

Chico: OH¡ vamos Mai

Joey¡oye¿Quién rayos eres tu?-dijo mientras de un jalo alejaba a mai del chico y la ponía atrás de el, provocando que se sorprendiera y se sonrojara Mai por la actitud de sobre protección que mostró Joey y dejando ver parte de sus celos

Mai: Joey .. o/o

Chico: he…¿yo? – contesto un poco sorprendido el chico o .O

Joey: si tu..! ¬ ¬

Tea: n . nU

Tristan: n . ñU

Yugi: n . n

Chico: pues yo soy… O.o

-¡Itam Black¿Qué hacesss aquiiiiiiiii?

Itam: valla yo también me alegro de verte Delvin ¬0¬

Duke: no me has contestado ¿Qué haces aquí? ¬ ¬

Itam: Nada mas visitando la ciudad ¿Qué acaso no puedo? ¬ ¬

Duke: no te creo ¬ ¬

Tanto duke e itam se miraban desafiadamente entre los dos causando un poco de confusión entre el grupo de chicos y en otros un poco mas de coraje por ignorarlo, hasta que una persona que venia corriendo hacia ellos empujo a duke haciéndolo caer y lanzarse a abrazar al mas chico del grupo

-¡yuuuggggggiiiiiii!

Yugi: o/O

Tea: heyyyyyy!

Joey: valla mira nada mas aquien tenemos aqui?

- ¡te estrañe yugi!

Yugi: re...rebeca o/O

Rebeca: n . n

Tristan: valla rebeca no pense volver a verte

Tea: ¬ . ¬

Duke¡rebeca! Grrrrrrr

Rebeca: n . n

Duke¡no me ignores! ¬ ¬

Itam: jajajjajajjajjaja

Rebeca: que es gracioso ¬ ¬

Itam: tu! Jajajajjaja

Duke: esta me la pagas rebeca

Rebeca: si lo que digas..

Itam: así que este es le famoso Yugi Mutuo ¿no?

Yugi: si soy yo

Itam: gusto en conocerte.. Ya tenia curiosidad por saber quien eras ya que cierta personita desde que supo que vendríamos a esta ciudad no ha dejado de hablar maravillas de ti

Rebeca: oye ¬/¬

Yugi: n/n

Mai: es verdad rebeca en todo el camino no dejaste de hablar de yugi

Rebeca: ya callenseeeee! ¬/¬

Duke: si pero no tenia que tirarme..

Itam: jajajaaja

Altavoz: sean todos bienvenidos a esta presentación en unos momentos mas empezaremos con este evento

Duke: creo que nosotros no deberíamos estar aquí?

Rebeca:es verdad debemos de ir al área de duelistas..

Yugi: área de duelistas?

Duke: ha es verdad todos los que tiene el pase dorado tienen un lugar designado para presenciar la presentación de las nuevas cartas

Mai: será mejor que vallamos a tomar nuestros lugares.

Rebeca: Vamos yugi.- toma del brazo a yugi quien se sonroja ante el acto y todos comienzan a reirse..

Yugi: mju..

Duke: demonios no es mi día hoy ¿o que?.. grrr

Itam¿Que demonios significa estooooooo!

**Continuara….**

* * *

* * *

_Bakura¡ queee nooo!_

_Ryu: vamos kura admitelo te preocupo n . ñ_

_Bakura: No me digas Kura no me gustaaaaaaaaa _

_Rei: hey chicos de que hablan no entiendo nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…… ñ . ñ_

_Bakura: no te interesa… ¬ ¬_

_Ryu: Bueno en vista de que no admitira nada Kura ….n . n_

_Bakura¡ que no me llames asiiiiiiiiiii!_

_Ryu: por que no les dices tu Rei-Chan a nuestros lectores por que de tu ausencia_

_Rei: bueno .. pue sresulta que estaba en en terminacion de la escuela y eran fechas finales y se me junto el trabajo tambien.. por eso tube que dejar por un periodo de tiempo muy largo esto..pero que creennn yaaa lo termineeeeeeee siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. ademas que la computadora estaba descompuesta por culpa de mi queridita hermana grrrrrr que cuendo la vea me las va apagar… por su culpa no fui de vacaciones solo descance dejame ver.. – cuenta con los dedos los dias hasta dejar solo 4 dedos alzados- cuatro dias..no es justooo.. y saben que eso no era lo peor lo peor era que eran trabajos finalessssssssssss que dure 6 meses para hacerlo y hacerlo devueta en dos semanas es mucha presión… por no decir dias en que llegue tarde ala casa por hacerlos o noches sin dormir….la verdad agradezco que me hayan ayudado en eso.._

_Ryu: ya sabes cuando nos necesites aqui estaremos.._

_Rei: Arigato Ryu-Kun… y Tu tambien Yasha.._

_Bakura: no molestes.. ¬/¬_

_Rey: es verdad lo que no saben es que bakura decidio ayudarle a Rei-chan por no decir que no dejo que nadie la interrumpiera en sus trabajos ….demasiado protector no Kura.. n . n_

_Bakura: grrrr ¬ ¬_

_Rei: es verdad eso me sorprendio ..hasta pense que el mundo llegaba a su fin…_

_Ryu: Y por el momento parece ser que ha decidido dejarla tranquila.. vieran de ver ni si quiera en este tiempo que estubo ocupada se han peleado..bueno aun que- se da golpecitos con el dedo en el menton mientras recuerda algo- " su comportamiento cambio desde ese dia.. si mal no recuerdo" – mmmm_

_Rei: bueno lo peor ya paso asi que al fin podre actualizar más rapido ya que la escuela se acabo siiiiiiiii no mas martirios solo el trabajo…mmmm Ryu-Kun ¿en que piensas?._

_Bakura: " en que estara pensando Ryu, veamos esa cara no me gusta.. leere sus pensamientos" –Ryu.._

_Ryu: " si es verdad, desde lo que paso se a portado mas amigable..tendre que pedirle a Hana-chan que me pase ese video a cambio de las fotos que yo tome. Si eso si es para recordar.."_

_Bakura: ni lo sueñes Ryu grrrrrr_

_Ryu: pero si eso es interesante…y creo hasta lo disfrustaste .._

_Bakura: callate ¬ /¬.._

_Rei: se puede saber de que estan hablando yasha.._

_Bakura: deja de llamarme asi grrrrrr y es mejor que no preguuntes_

_Ryu: de lo que paso el día de Navidad._

_Rei¿que cosa?._

_Ryu: recuerdas lo del Muerdago…_

_Rei: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.._

_Bakura: por tu culpa pase el momento mas desagradable_

_Rei : tu tubiste la culpa quien te manda ponerte a pelear ahi.. grrrrr_

_Bakura: Fue tu culpa….._

_Rei: tu tubiste la culpaaaaaaa_

_Bakuar: tuya.. por que demonios no te diste cuenta.._

_Rei: fue tuya…grrr_

_Bakura: fue tu culpa…. Grrrr_

_Ryu: bueno como dicen por ahi del odio al amor hay un paso.., aun que creo que en este caso es un paso con abismo muy pero muy profundo…-dice mientras que observa a Bakura y a Rei invocar monstruos de Duelo..- ahi van otra vez_

_Bakura: haber como te va con mi Necrofilh .._

_Rei: eso no es nada para mi dark magic ryu_

_Bakura y Rei¡Atacaaaa!__- una gran nube de humo aparece por todo el lugar…_

_**media hora despues..**_

_Ryu: se los dije… ahhh una cosa Rei-chan tu mamá llamo dijo que fueras a comer…_

_Rei: es verdad… se me olvido.. jejjee_

_Ryu: y tambien nos invito a nosotros … asi que andando…_

_Rei: siiii nos vemos chicos hasta la proxima actualizacin.._

_Bakura: y yo por que debo ir…grr_

_Ryu: por que te lo pidio tu suegra….._

_Bakura: mi queeeeeeeeeee!_

_Rei: su queeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Ryu: La mamá de Rei-chan o sea tu Suegra_

_Bakura: que no es nada mio esta mocosa…_

_Rei: hey.. yo no soy nada de este Yasha del demonioooooo_

_Ryu: si lo que digan bueno nos vemos….. – mira que estan discutiendo Bakura y Rei – y luego les cuento lo que paso ese dia.. ustedes deben de saber lo que pasa cuando un chico y una chica estan debajo de un Muerdago asi que dence una idea de lo que paso…._

_Bakura y Rei¡RRRRYYYYYYYYUUUUUUU! . ¡ ESTAS MUERTOOOOOOOOO!_


	4. perdon

Rei: Bueno es solo para decir sorry por no actualizar y alos qu eme han escribido gracias por sus deseos…. Actualizare pronto

Ryu: si el motivo del retrazo es por un accidente que tubo nuestra compañera y al parecer no fue la unica que salio lesionada tambien su hermana y un amigo de ellas

Rei: en verdad por motivo de accidente el cual me dejo con la muñeca lesionada no podi aocntinuar y eso de estar enyesada y esperar recuperacion es largooooooooooooo me enfadeeeeeeee de no poder hacer casi nada por no decir dibujar.. escribir etcccccccccc...

Ryu: respira respira...

Rei: perdon..bueno pronto actualizare asi que no desesoeren okey...besos...


End file.
